


The One With The Break Up

by SheWalksInMoonlight



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksInMoonlight/pseuds/SheWalksInMoonlight
Summary: This is the chanoey take one 3x16 The One The Morning After. My descriptions suck but my stories don't, so please read!





	The One With The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScreamingJuiceBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/gifts).



Chandler paced back and forth in Monica and Rachel's appartment waiting for Joey to come home. Why the two hardly ever spent time in their own apartment, aside from sleeping, is a mystery yet to be uncovered. Chandler knew, he just knew that Joey had found out about him being with Janice last night. He was drunk and hurt and he thought that him and Joey were done. If he could just have a chance to explain that, Chandler was sure his boyfriend would forgive him. As he sat down on the couch, head in his hands he heard the door open.

Joey walked in, head lowered, not looking at Chandler as he sat down at the kitchen table. As he stared at the wood, Chandler moved to the chair next to his. "Joe, hey can we please talk? Please?" Joey looked up at Chandler, disbelief on his face.

"Talk about what Chandler? Talk about how you  _ruined_  our relationship!?" Joey asked his voice raising slightly with each word spat out of his mouth like venom. 

"Joey, please understand I thought we broke up." 

"Chandler, we were on a break!" Joey huffed in frustration. 

"A break is a break up!" Chandler ran his hands through his hair, trying to process the situation. 

"No! No, Chandler it's not! You think someone as smart as you would get that through your head! It means that I just needed a break!" Joey looked the most frustrated he had in years as he tried to explain what he meant to Chandler. 

"You know what Joe. It doesn't matter, I thought we had broken up and for all I knew you had spent the night with some slut!" Chandler exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Joey face twisted with hurt, as if Chandler had just slapped his face. 

"That is not fair, Chandler. You know I have been the model for monogamy since we've been together!" Joey bit his lip hard, hoping the pain would pull his attention away from the hurt he felt from Chandler's words and actions. 

Chandler sighed again and shook his head. "Joey, this is ridiculous. I love you, okay! I was drunk and hurt and I thought you were done with me! I'm not a cheater, I would never have done this if I didn't have a doubt that we were together!" Chandler stepped closer to him as Joey moved toward the couch, landing softly in the middle. "Joe, please...say something." Chandler whispered, sitting next to him. After a few more minutes of silence from Joey, Chandler spoke. "If you don't want to talk, don't talk. Just listen. I don't want this to affect us, okay? It was a mistake and one I wanted to tell you myself, not have someone else tell you. So please, Joe..." Chandler kissed Joey's neck, then his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, then his mouth-

"Don't you dare!" Joey wrenched himself from Chandler and moved in front of Rachel's door. "How can you even kiss me with the same mouth you kissed her? How can I even look at you without picturing you and  _her_ together? I just...I can't..." Joey bit hard at his lip to stop the tears from falling as water pooled in his eyes. At the sight of gentle tears cascading down Joey's face, Chandler's heart broke. He moved to Joey and knelt hugging his waist. 

"Please Joe, please...please let me fix this." Chandler fought back his own tears and he clutched at his best friend, the man he loved. Joey looked ahead, not sparing a glance to Chandler. 

"Chandler, you aren't the same man I fell in love with. I can't see you there same way. I used to think you'd be the one. The one who'd never hurt me." Joey's voice broke as he chocked back a sob and listened to Chandler's small, broken hiccups through his tears. He screwed his eyes tight and forced Chandler up. "But I don't see you that way anymore." Joey looked at Chandler, tears falling down his face like a waterfall. "Please...please leave." 

Something in Chandler shattered as Joey said those words. "Joe, please no...don't so this." 

"It was your appartment originally so I'll stay with Ross, like I did last night til I can find my own place." Chandler just shook his head as Joey spoke.

"No, you...you don't mean this. You're staying, in the apartment and with me...you can't be leaving." Joey let his lips form into a small sad smile.

"That's funny, because that's what I'm doing." Joey said heartbroken, brushing past Chandler and out the door. Chandler stood frozen in place, processing what just happened before crumpling to the ground, holding his chest as he felt his heart rip apart. The sobs that escaped his mouth filled the whole apartment as his body shook violently. The girls and Ross came out of Monica's room cautiously. After seeing the state Chandler was in, the girls rushed to him and comforted the broken man as Ross left to be there for Joey at his apartment, knowing Chandler would understand. 

"How could this happen?" Chandler chocked out as the girls cooed at him and tried to get him to calm down. 

"Chandler, Joey will come around." Rachel said soothingly to Chandler, while rubbing his back. Chandler wiped his face, stood shakily and shook his head at the girls.

"Would you, Rach? If Ross did that to you?" When Rachel didn't reply, he nodded his head and headed to his apartment, dragging his feet. As he was on his way to his bedroom, he looked at Joey's room. "He'll never be back, will he?" Chandler asked himself. He changed his direction and went to Joey's room. As he layed in Joey's bed, he sobbed silently.

"Please, please come back Joe..."


End file.
